


Hate or Love

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Confusion, M/M, Plot twist i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: Daniel and Lance think Max and Sergey hate each other, they want them to become friends, but while trying to do so they find out their teammates definitely don't hate each other





	Hate or Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this pairing is really random, but I guess they could actually work out as a pairing?
> 
> Sorry if the story is confusing, I had the plot but it didn't work out too well. Anyway have fun reading it💖

All the drivers made their way to the big truck that would drive them around the circuit, Daniel was talking with Lance, and Max was trailing behind them. He wanted to join but he was afraid Lance asked Sergey to join as well. Sergey walked past Max and brushed his hand against Max’s, Max’s cheeks started to color a dark shade of red.

Max was taken out of his trance by Daniel. “Max hello, I asked if you wanted to join.” The Australian said, waving his hand in front of Max’s face. “Oh eh yeah of course.”

While Daniel and Lance were talking about tyre pressures, Max and Sergey awkwardly looked around trying to avoid each others gazes. But they just really couldn't stop looking at each other. It was hard to hide their relationship, which caused a lot of awkward moments in the paddock.

At first they had agreed on just avoiding each other, but their teammates constantly sticking to each other had made it hard. Those awkward moments were mostly awarded with confusing looks by Lance and Daniel.

Both Max and  
Sergey were relieved when the truck was done with his lap, they both tried to rush off but ended up bumping into each other which caused both of them to fall down.

They got up and tried to make their apologises to each other look as normal as possible, which failed. They ended up rambling words, and touching each other too much.

By now all the drivers were gathered together, giving Max and Sergey angry looks as they couldn't pass. 

“Can the two of you please stop so we can get off this truck.” Lewis sighed.

“I eeeh, sorry.” Sergey apologised, while both Max and him got out of the way.

\--  
Sergey zipped up his suit, ready to get in the car. He still had what just happened with Max in his mind. He wanted to put on his balaclava when Lance came rushing into the the pitbox.

“Sergey?” 

“what's up, aren't you supposed to get ready?” Sergey asked, slightly confused.

“what's up with you and Max?” 

“I eeh- nothing.” Sergey stuttered 

“Be honest Sergey, do you hate I'm?” 

“No i don't Lance.”

“Do you like him?” Lance asked.

“No we're just neutral.”

“Neutral?”

“Lance please go away, now.” Sergey raised his voice 

“Oh sorry.” Lance said, slightly offended.

Sergey turned around, put his balaclava and his helmet on and walked away.

“I guess I'll leave.” Lance dramatically announced.  
\--  
After the race lance made his way to Daniel's driversroom, all Red Bull Racing employees didn't bother to look up as he did it often.

The Canadian knocked on the door, and opened it before receiving an answer. Daniel was seated on the small sofa in the corner of the room, scrolling away on his phone.

“Hey Dan.” Lance softly hit the Australians shoulder, trying to get his attention.

“Oh hey mate.” Daniel stood up and gave Lance a quick hug.

“We have to talk about something.” Lance said while he took place on the sofa.

“Huh, about what?” Daniel asked, confused by the serious look on Lance's face.

“Max and Sergey, they've been acting weird.”

“Yeah they always do, what's up with it?”

“I don't know it's just, it seems kinda serious. I've asked Sergey about it and he doesn't really want to answer and ended up getting mad.”

“Lance, I understand your concern but it's not our job to get into their business.” 

“I just want them to get along so we don't have that awkward tension everytime they join us. Can you please help me with trying to make them friends, please?” Lance begged.

“Okay, I'll help. I'm bored anyway.”  
\--  
Lance and Daniel were on their way to Max's driversroom to execute what they called it their ‘Masterplan'.

They would get both Max and Sergey, put them in a room, lock the doors and force them to interact.

They knocked on Max's door, but didn't recieve a response. They grew impatient, and just opened the door. They gasped when they saw who were in front of them, and what they were doing.

Max and Sergey, the two who Daniel and Lance thought hated each other, were making out. They froze, unable to do anything, this couldn't be happening, this was just a dream, right?

“I love you.” Max said, a smile on his face.

“I love you too Maxy.”

Daniel coughed, which caused both Max's and Sergey’s attention. “Daniel ssstt.” Lance said, poking Daniel in his ribs.

Meanwhile Max and Sergey their cheeks had turned bright red, they were looking around avoiding their teammates.

“So eeh, you two?” Daniel asked.

“you two are a thing?” The Canadian finished Daniel's sentence.

“We eeh, are, yes.” Max stuttered.

“Yes they don't hate each other!” Daniel screamed while highfiving Lance.

“Eh no we don't? Why would we?” Max asked, sliding an arm around Sergey.

“Oh eeh nothing, yeah eh life a happy life together bye.” Lance said, walking away pulling Daniel along.

“Do you know something about this?” Max asked Sergey.

“Nope, I would never hate you, i only love you.”


End file.
